The present invention relates to a method and system for playing a live casino table game. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for playing a live casino table game offering new betting options in addition to the wagering options offered in classical roulette casino games and associated with more various and advantageous odds.
Casino owners are always interested in introducing new casino games that generate more benefits for the casino house.
More particularly, the game must sustain the interest of the player as long as possible in order to optimize the time spent by the player at the table and his participation in the game.
The Roulette is a very popular table game that is found in almost all casinos. Roulette consists essentially in wagering on at least one number from a plurality of numbers, believing that the wagered number will be randomly drawn from the plurality of numbers. Players make wagers by positioning, on a game surface, some chips, tokens or markers on one or many areas, each area corresponding to one or many betting numbers.
The European Roulette has 37 betting numbers i.e. 1-36 and 0 and the American Roulette has 38 betting numbers i.e. 1-36, 0 and 00.
The game surface forms a rectangular pattern of thirty-six (36) squares laid out in twelve (12) stacked rows, each row having three (3) adjacent squares, each square associated with a particular number from 1 to 36.
A plurality of betting squares are on the edge of the rectangular pattern. One square represents a zero  less than  less than 0 greater than  greater than , and another square represents a double zero  less than  less than 00 greater than  greater than . Some squares represent a particular group of numbers arranged in a geometric pattern such as: squares associated with a  less than  less than first 12 number block) greater than  greater than , a  less than  less than second 12 number block greater than  greater than  and a  less than  less than third 12 number block greater than  greater than ; squares associated with a  less than  less than first 12 number column greater than  greater than , a  less than  less than second 12 number column greater than  greater than  and a  less than  less than third 12 number column greater than  greater than . Some squares represent a particular group of 18 numbers such as squares associated with the colors  less than  less than red greater than  greater than  or  less than  less than black greater than  greater than ; squares associated with  less than  less than even greater than  greater than  or  less than  less than odd greater than  greater than  parity and squares associated with the numerical ranges of 1 to 18 or 19 to 36.
A player makes his or her bet by placing his positioning markers, chips or tokens at the appropriate place on the playing surface.
A  less than  less than straight up greater than  greater than  bet occurs when a player identifies a single number among 0, 00 and 1 to 36 by positioning token, chip or marker on the square associated with the number wagered by the player. A  less than  less than split greater than  greater than  bet occurs when the player identifies two numbers by positioning tokens, chips or markers on the border between two squares each one associated to one of the wagered numbers. A  less than  less than line greater than  greater than  bet occurs when a player identifies three numbers of a same row by positioning markers on the left border of the first left square of the row of three squares, each square associated with one of the three numbers wagered by the player. A  less than  less than square greater than  greater than  bet occurs when a player identifies four numbers in positioning markers on the border cross between the four squares associated to the four selected numbers wagered by the player. A  less than  less than street greater than  greater than  bet occurs when a player identifies 6 numbers of two adjacent rows by positioning markers on the border cross formed by the two left borders of the two first left squares of the two adjacent rows and the border between the two first left squares of the two adjacent rows, each of three squares wherein each square of the two adjacent rows is associated with one of the six numbers wagered by the player. A player identifies twelve numbers by positioning markers on one of the squares associated to one of three  less than  less than 12 card block greater than  greater than ""s or to one of the three  less than  less than 12 card column greater than  greater than ""s. Finally, a player may identify a particular group of 18 cards in positioning his or her markers on one of the squares associated with the colors  less than  less than black greater than  greater than  or  less than  less than red greater than  greater than , the  less than  less than even greater than  greater than  or  less than  less than odd greater than  greater than  parity or the numerical ranges of 1 to 18 or 19 to 36.
A player chooses his or her betting risk level by making a wager identifying 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 12 or 18 numbers and consequently, a player chooses his or her level of winning bet payout. For the European and American Roulettes the payout table is as shown in Table 1.
For example, if a player has wagered on the number 24 in a  less than  less than straight up greater than  greater than  bet and 24 is the winning number, then the player receives, in addition to his or her returned bet amount, 35 times his or her bet amount, for a total payout amount of 36 times his or her bet amount.
When a betting period ends, a dealer starts the random selection process. In live table roulette, the dealer typically launches a ball in the roulette in rotation. The random selection is performed when the ball positions itself in one of the notches arranged side-by-side on the internal side of the roulette rim, each notch being associated with a betting number. The dealer distributes the payouts to the players according to the payout table.
An important advantage of the roulette game is that the roulette game is based solely on a random event wherein wins and losses made by players or the casino house are independent of player skill. The players appreciate the simplicity of the game which triggers feelings of enjoyment and relaxation.
The casino house appreciates the fact that the income percentage is constant and not influenced by player experience and skill compared to other games such as Poker and Blackjack card games where the casino house""s losses depend on player strategies and skills.
Another advantage of the Roulette is the various levels of betting risk offered: players appreciate to choose and control their own level of betting risk according to their gut feeling and their wealth. The casino house appreciates that conservative players as well as high-rollers may be at ease to participate in a casino game that favors an optimal table activity in terms of number of players and dedication to the game.
A random process independent of player skill and a variability of betting risk levels are two advantages that have contributed to make the Roulette a very popular and appreciated table game among players and casino management.
However, the Roulette numbers are less attractive to players than playing cards. The cards show colorful betting symbols in addition to numbers such as objects:  less than  less than spade greater than  greater than ,  less than  less than club greater than  greater than ,  less than  less than diamond greater than  greater than  and  less than  less than heart greater than  greater than  and noble characters:  less than  less than King greater than  greater than ,  less than  less than Queen greater than  greater than  and  less than  less than Jack greater than  greater than ; features to which players are inclined to attribute various lucky or unlucky properties. Players prefer playing games offering card betting symbols.
Furthermore, the income percentage cannot be changed for a roulette game without changing the game itself. For example, the casino income ratio for the European Roulette is 1/37, or approximately 2,70% and for the American Roulette is 2/38, or approximately 5,26%. Consequently, the casino house cannot adjust the income percentage according to market competition or the casino activity.
The possibility of modifying the casino income percentage without changing the roulette game would be a great advantage. For example, a casino could decrease the Roulette income percentage to create an incentive to players during low casino activity periods or to create some frenzied hours enjoyed by players. Also, a casino having regular customers and low or no competition such as local or governmental casinos, could appreciate and find advantageous for the casino house to increase its income percentage on crowded periods.
Therefore, a need exists for an enhanced roulette game that retains the advantages of classical roulette games, such as many betting risk levels on a same event, the socializing atmosphere, and the speed of the game, but overcomes classical roulette disadvantages by offering flexible casino incomes and more attractive features to players.
It has been found that to appeal and sustain the interest of players in new casino games, the games have to possess some elements familiar to the players, in order not to frighten them, and, at the same time, to offer new interesting features, in order to provide a new source of excitement and enjoyment for the player and interest for casinos.
The present invention provides a method and system for playing an enhanced roulette casino game by combining the advantages of classical European and American Roulette with new features that solve some disadvantages of classical roulette games.
More precisely, the present invention provides an enhanced roulette game based on a random event wherein player and casino wins or losses are independent of player skill and offers a variability of risk levels to players with new advantages such as attractive betting symbols and flexible casino house income percentages.
The present invention further provides a method and system for playing an enhanced casino game, which offers to players familiar, and well known appreciated Roulette betting options wherein odds may be different without it being apparent to players and without changing the style of the game.
The present invention also provides a method and system for playing a casino game that offers new and additional betting options.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of playing a casino table game comprising: identifying cards from a deck of playing cards as betting cards; recording a bet from a player identifying a number (n) of the betting cards; drawing at random from the deck of playing cards a payout-determining card; calculating a payout for the player of 48/n when the payout-determining card matches one of the betting cards identified, and otherwise a payout of zero when the payout-determining card does not match any of betting cards identified.
According to another aspect, a method of playing a casino card game comprising: identifying cards from a deck of playing cards as betting cards; identifying a remainder card from the deck of playing cards as outside card; recording a bet from a player identifying a number (n) of the betting cards; drawing at random from the deck of playing cards a payout-determining card; calculating a payout for the player of 48/n when the payout-determining card matches one of the betting cards identified, and otherwise a payout of zero when the payout-determining card does not match any betting cards identified.
A player has an opportunity to bet on the outcome of a random card selection from a deck of playing cards. A player selects a number of cards among cards identified as betting cards and bets on the occurrence of one of the number of cards will be randomly selected from the deck. The selected number of cards are identified by one or many following card features: rank, color, suit, parity, rank range or by a geometrical characteristic as column, block, circle etc. The player decides which level of betting risk he or she wants to take on the outcome of the random event in selecting a number of cards and in deciding his or her betting amount. A random card selection from a deck of playing cards is performed.
If there is a match between at least one card identified by the bet made by the player, his or her bet is a winning bet. A payout is credited to the player accordingly to a payout chart.
The method offers a new possible spectrum of payout odds as follows: 48 (47:1); 24 (23:1); 16 (15:1); 12 (11:1); 8 (7:1); 6 (5:1); 4 (3:1); 3 (2:1); 2 (1:1); compared to the payout odds of European or American roulette games: 36 (35:1); 18 (17:1); 12 (11:1); 9 (8:1); 6 (5:1); 4 (3:1); 2 (1:1).
The use of playing cards, adding new betting options and various colorful features, compared to betting options of classical roulette games, is attractive to players.
In one embodiment, a play board is provided with a game surface and betting locations. The game surface presents areas corresponding to cards of a playing deck and arranged in a geometric pattern. Geometrical characteristics formed by playing card areas of the game surface, such as: column, row, square, block, circle are used for identifying a number of playing cards. Each playing card area provides a betting location accepting a marker, token or chip and permitting players to make a wager on corresponding playing cards. The geometrical characteristic area accepts a marker and permits players to wager on a number of playing cards. A player makes a wager in placing markers, tokens or chips on an area identifying a card or a geometrical characteristic area. A random drawing from a deck of playing cards selects a payout-determining card. A principal game payout is calculated when the payout-determining card matches one betting card identified and, otherwise, a payout of zero is determined when the payout-determining card does not match any of betting cards identified. The player is credited with the payout.
According to one aspect of the invention, a system is provided comprising: an accepting means for accepting a bet identifying a number (n) of cards of a deck of playing cards; a random card selector for selecting at random at least one card of the deck; that is in comparing the identified number (n) cards to at least one the random selected card, the bet is a winning bet if there is a match between at least one card of the number (n) cards and one card of the randomly selected card.
For example, in one embodiment, a play board provides a game surface with 52 areas representing 52 playing cards. Forty-eight (48) playing card areas representing the forty-eight playing cards identified as betting cards are arranged in a rectangular configuration counting four (4) columns and twelve (12) rows. In the present embodiment, players enjoy familiar betting options similar to that of the Roulette, such as:  less than  less than straight up greater than  greater than ,  less than  less than split greater than  greater than ,  less than  less than street greater than  greater than ,  less than  less than column greater than  greater than ,  less than  less than block greater than  greater than  with new betting features such as: popular and colorful playing cards and a new spectrum of payout odds.
For example, in European or American roulette games, the spectrum of payout odds is: 36 (35:1); 18 (17:1); 12 (11:1); 9 (8:1); 6 (5:1); 4 (3:1); 2 (1:1). According to the present invention, the method offers for the same betting options and a new possible spectrum of payout odds as follows: 48 (47:1); 24 (23:1); 16 (15:1); 12 (11:1); 8 (7:1); 6 (5:1); 4 (3:1); 3 (2:1); 2(1:1).
If a player has wagered on two cards with a  less than  less than split greater than  greater than  betting option and one of the two cards is a winning card i.e. matches the randomly selected determining-payout card, then the player is credited 23 times his or her wagered amount in  less than  less than split greater than  greater than mode, instead of 17 times like in the European or American roulette games, in addition to keeping his or her wagered amount for a total payout amount of 24 times his or her wagered amount.
The invention is appealing to players because of the familiar roulette betting options with a different spectrum of odds.
In addition, in one embodiment, the remaining cards, not identified as betting cards, are identified as  less than  less than outside greater than  greater than  cards.
Preferably, at least one of the  less than  less than outside cards greater than  greater than  is an  less than  less than all bets lose greater than  greater than  card, wherein all bets from the players are lost when the  less than  less than all bets lose  greater than  greater than  card is drawn.
Preferably, at least one card of the outside cards is a  less than  less than free turn greater than  greater than  card, wherein the bets are returned to the players when  less than  less than free turn greater than  greater than  card is drawn.
A casino house determines the income percentage per game by modifying from turn to turn or setting the selection of  less than  less than all bets lose greater than  greater than  card and  less than  less than free turn greater than  greater than  card. The selections of zero, one, two, three or four cards as  less than  less than all bets lose greater than  greater than  cards, among a deck of 52 playing cards, wherein 48 cards as identified as betting cards, determines five different casino house income ratios.
For example, a casino takes a deck of playing cards having 52 playing cards, identifies 48 cards as betting cards and the four remaining cards as outside cards. The casino chooses one among the four  less than  less than outside greater than  greater than  cards as an  less than  less than all bets lose greater than  greater than  card and the three others are identified as  less than  less than free turn greater than  greater than  cards; providing a casino house income ratio of 1/49 or approximately of 2%. The casino selects, for another game two cards of the four outside cards as  less than  less than all bets lose greater than  greater than  cards and the remaining two of the outside cards as  less than  less than free turn greater than  greater than  cards, providing a casino house income ratio of 2/50 or approximately 4%.
Preferably, at least one of the betting cards is an  less than  less than all outside bets lose greater than  greater than  card wherein a payout is calculated for players that have made a bet on the  less than  less than all outside bets lose greater than  greater than  card, when the card is drawn. The payout amount can be calculated as a function of the total wagering amount made by the player on the game and/or the wagering amount solely made on the  less than  less than all outside bets lose greater than  greater than  card.
A betting option on an  less than  less than all outside bets lose greater than  greater than  card is attractive to players since it provides them with a feeling of control on the random event, giving players an additional manner for determining their betting risk on their total betting amount.
A betting option on an  less than  less than all outside bets lose greater than  greater than  card represents for a casino an interesting feature in potentially increasing casino house incomes by attracting players to wager large amounts because of the opportunity of securing their betting amounts.
Preferably, a player has the possibility to make a bet identifying a number s of betting cards as  less than  less than bet securing greater than  greater than  cards.
A  less than  less than bet securing greater than  greater than  card is a betting card on which a player can make a bet identifying the betting card as a  less than  less than bet securing greater than  greater than  card. The  less than  less than bet securing greater than  greater than  card identified as  less than  less than bet securing greater than  greater than  card by a bet made by the player on the betting card, allows the player to lower the original casino house income ratio for his or her bet identifying a number n of the betting cards. When the  less than  less than bet securing greater than  greater than  card identified by a bet made by a player matches the drawn payout-determining card, all bets made by the player identifying a number n of betting cards, excepted the bet identifying a  less than  less than bet securing greater than  greater than  card made by the same player on the game, are returned to the player giving the player the opportunity to take advantage of a lower casino house income ratio for his or her bet amounts identifying a number n of betting cards.
The possibility of identifying a  less than  less than bet securing greater than  greater than  card allows players to get a lower casino house income ratio for bets identifying a number n of betting cards above a particular betting amount, i.e. a turning-point total betting amount, and gives the casino an interesting feature to potentially increase casino house income which is also applicable to classical roulette games.
A  less than  less than bet securing greater than  greater than  option is an incentive allowing players to take advantage of a lower casino house income ratio for their total betting amounts, and particularly, it is an incentive for high-rollers to bet larger amounts. For high-rollers, a  less than  less than bet securing greater than  greater than  option wager represents a small additional amount compared to typical high-roller wagered amounts. The casino house retains a minimal income ratio until the turning-point betting amount is reached and at the same time, favors betting larger amounts. Consequently, the casino house income is potentially increased for each game of the present method of playing an enhanced casino roulette game which represents a real advantage for casino owners.